Photo
by Music-Stars
Summary: Xion aime Naminé et essaye de lui dire mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...NamiShion et One shot pour la semaine de l'OS.


Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney...

Titre: Photo

Auteure: Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Xion aime Naminé et essaye de lui dire mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...NamiShion et One shot pour la semaine de l'OS.

Note: J'avais oublier de le préciser mais l'OS athlétisme est un OS pour la semaine de l'OS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Photo

Je m'appelle Xion et dans la vie, j'ai une de la photographie. J'adore prendre en photo tout ce qui bouge. Du pot de fleurs de mon salon jusqu'à la plage de Destiny Island. Mais surtout, j'adore la photographier _Elle_. _Elle_, c'est Naminé ou ma meilleure amie même si je la considère comme bien plus. Oui, je l'aime et alors? Elle est si photogénique. Je lui ai déjà dis qu'elle devrait faire mannequin. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle préfère son métier de styliste. J'ai des milliers de photos d'elle. D'ailleurs on s'est rencontrées un peu grâce à la photo.

Flash-Back:

J'essaye déjà depuis plusieurs minutes de photographier la plante rare qui est en exposition. Je crois que je vais abandonner, il y a trop de monde. Je me recule et là je la vois elle. Elle est blonde et elle a de magnifique yeux bleus. Elle a du sentir qu'on la regardait parce qu'elle me regarde à son tour. Franchement, j'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle personne existe. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi photogénique. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je la vois se retourner et parler avec une grande rousse puis elle part.

Fin du Flash-Back

Je ne la reverrais que quelques jours plus tard où nous ferrons plus ample connaissance. Je regarde l'heure: 15h20. C'est bon, j'ai le temps. Je dois rejoindre Naminé à une exposition de fleurs rares à 16h10. Pour une fois qu'elle peut venir avec moi. D'habitude, elle ne peut pas à cause de son travail. Je devrais y aller. J'attrape ma veste et mon appareil photo, j'enfile mes chaussures et prend mon sac. En 40 minutes je suis devant le lieu de l'exposition. Je cherche Naminé du regard. Ah, la voilà! Je cours vers elle. Sa jupe est rose et son débardeur est orange. Ses ballerines sont blanches et elle a un noeud blanc dans les cheveux. Elle est magnifique, comme toujours. Puis, c'est là que je le vois _lui_._ Lui_, il s'appelle Roxas. C'est un collègue de Naminé. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il la drague, voyons!

-Salut, Xion!, me dit Naminé.

-Salut, Naminé! Bonjour Roxas.

-Bonjour, répond ce dernier.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je l'ai ammener. Tu sais, je t'avais dis qu'il adorer les plantes.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Il adore les plantes. Oui, bien sur. C'est juste pour mieux draguer Naminé. Voyant qu'il ouvre l'exposition, nous entrons. Là dedans, il fait super chaud mais je le savais, j'y suis déjà aller l'an dernier. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, je vois Roxas essayer de se rapprocher de Naminé mais je ne dis rien. De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien dire. Finalement, nous arrivons à la fin de l'exposition. Je rentre chez moi. Sincérement, il faudrait que je lui dise. C'est en train de me pourrir la vie. C'est décidé, je lui dis! J'attrape mon portable et appelle Naminé. Elle décroche.

-Oui?

-Salut!

-Xion, je peut savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-Je voulais juste te demander quand est-ce que tu es libre.

-Euh, demain j'ai un jour de congé.

-Et tu me l'a pas dis?

-Désolé mais je viens de l'apprendre. Sinon, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-En fait, je voudrais qu'on se voit, sans Roxas. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-D'accord. Bon va pour demain au parc à 14h30?

-Ok! Salut!

-Salut.

Demain à 14h30. Faut que je note ça sinon je suis capable d'oublier.

Le lendemain:

Il est 14h20. Zut! Je vais être en retard! Je saute dans mes chaussures et attrape ma veste et mon sac. Je sort en courant. Quand j'arrive au parc, Naminé est déjà là et elle est avec Roxas. Je lui avait pourtant dis sans lui! Je m'approche d'eux.

-Salut! Je sais que tu avais dis sans Roxas mais je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. Bon, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire.

Je ne réponds pas. Elle a réfléchit 30 secondes! Si je lui ai dit sans Roxas c'est peut être parce que je voulais qu'il m'entende! Je tourne les talons et part.

-Xion? Où est ce que tu vas?

-...

-Xion?

Je rentre chez moi et m'écroule sur en pleurs sur mon lit. Je le hais! Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il soit là? Il ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille! En plus, c'est sur qu'il le fait exprès. Mon portable sonne. Je ne décroche pas. J'ai pas envie. 20 minutes plus tard, on sonne à la porte. Je ne vais pas ouvrir. J'entends un bruit de serrure. Zut! J'ai oublier qu'elle a un double de mes clefs. Je l'entends marcher. Elle ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

-Xion? Quelque chose ne va pas? Pourquoi tu es partie?

-...

-Xion, réponds-moi!

-...

-Xion!

-T'es vraiment aveugle.

-Hein?!

-Tu n'a même pas remarquer que depuis le début, il essaye de te draguer.

-C'est qui il?

-C'est Roxas.

-Si, j'ai remarquer. Pourquoi, ça te dérange?

-Oui, ça me dérange.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange?

-Parce que...parce que...

-Parce que quoi?

-Parce que je t'aime! Idiote! Ca crève les yeux que je t'aime mais tu es même pas fichue de le remarquer!

Etant couché sur mon lit, je m'étais relevé, les yeux remplis de larmes en lui disant ça. Elle me regarde, surprise. Puis elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me murmure:

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime. Mon idiote préféré.

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Elle m'aime? Soudainement, elle colle ses lèvres au mienne. Si j'avais pu, je nous aurais pris en photo.


End file.
